Numerous substituted benzamides have been suggested*. So far as is known, the substituted piperidinylalkyl-benzamides represented by the foregoing formula are new, and beta-adrenergic agonist effects in any substituted benzamide are also new. FNT * See, for example the following U.S. Pats. Nos.: 3,704,322; 3,719,687; 3,706,750; 3,647,804; 3,631,102; 3,634,511; 3,644,644; 3,504,028; 3,432,549; 3,342,679; 3,751,464; 3,660,461; 3,808,315; 3,825,595; 3,830,932; 3,885,040; and 3,879,540.